Yu GI OH GX:Trouble Brewing
by Hyoukin Geoteo
Summary: Hi this is my fan fiction story i am currently working on.I like Yu Gi Oh Since young as it is pretty interesting.This is my plot i will come out with the story soon enough.Please give me your comments.I will greatly appreciate that
1. Chapter 1

YU GI OH:DUEL COIN METERAfter the GX events, Jaden Yuki decided to leave duel academy.

2 years later,

It was the start of a new year and duel academy is again testing students to see which dormitories will they be in. However this time though, there are some new things added. Chancellor Sheppard decided to open up a new dormitory known as Reshef Black a new teacher known as Vickson with a scar on his face would be in charge. Trouble continues to brew as he introduces a new duel system known as the Duel Coin System. This system requires students to each have a Duel Thumbdrive to be inserted into the duel disk A certain amount of Duel Coins are required to be inserted into the thumbdrive before the duel starts. Once the duel coins in the thumbdrive are all lost, regardless of life points, they will automatically lose and gets teleport into another unknown place. And this time in battle, they are able to borrow duel coins in battle from their friends. This system is pretty popular among Duel Academy students until students started disappearing and when the academy professors found them, they had the millennium symbol on different parts of the body. They were normal but Chancellor Sheppard was very worried. He decided to call upon the old graduates to help him. Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale , Chazz Princeton, Jesse Anderson and Jaden Yuki. However as of all them gathers, Jaden Yuki is still not there. With the help of Kaiba, Pegasus and "Him", will they be able to stop this incoming trouble?

STORY OUT SOON


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: The New Duel System only starts at later part of the story.. Zane's Duel

"You guys are here! Finally I was worried that you may not come" Chancellor Sheppard said

"What is wrong? You seem so flustered and anxious, is there something wrong with duel academy?" Alexis said

"Guys I need your help! 2 Months after Professor Vickson came and the introduction of the New Duel System, students who have challenged Reshef Black Dorm's students started disappearing. The teachers has gone out to look for them but there was no sign of them. However when we find them, something wrong was with them…they just doesn't seem like themselves.."

"This kind of thing don't interest me at all, its probably some kind of prank!" Zane said walking into the room.

"Zane its you! And Syrus too..Its been a while" Alexis exclaimed.

"Hi Alexis" Syrus said with a smile of his face.

"I am afraid we do not have time! Save that for later! Right now Sir Kaiba and Pegasus are also trying to look into this problem. Meanwhile you kids will go and scout the whole Duel Academy.. The others will soon meet up with you." Chancellor Sheppard interrupted.

Zane, Alexis and Syrus went out of the room as they started discussing.

"I am worried, Zane. Even Kaiba from Kaiba Corporation and Pegasus are involved in this…Isnt it too serious for a case like this..? I mean the incident with Sartorius also was not as serious as this" Alexis said.

Zane paused and started going into deep thoughts." Huh whatever it is, it doesn't matter. We shall spilt up, Syrus you will be in charge of Silfer Red Dorm and I will search Ra Yellow.." Zane stated

"I guess that leaves me to Obelisk Blue Dorm already…"

Zane Syrus and Alexis splits up as they search for clues regarding this case. Syrus went to Slifer red to look for clues.

"Eh…If only Jaden was sure has been a long time since I ever step foot on this Dorm again…"Syrus said

Just then, a student wearing a Reshef Black uniform started walking towars Syrus. He had the millennium symbol on his eye similar to that of the millennium eye of Pegasus(Past).

"Lets Duel! He cried out…

"What!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Looks like I will be starting first! Draw! I summon Gyroid in attack position and place two face down card on the field and my turn is over.

Gyroid

ATK:1000

DEF:1000

"

Drawarhh! I summon Blazing Inpachi onto the field…Hehearhuhahaha! I set one card face down and end my turn!"

Blazing Inpachi

ATK:1850

DEF:0

"My turn DRAW! Yes! I summon Steamroid in Attack position!"

Steamroid

ATK:1800

DEF:1800

"I attack Blazing Inpachi with Steamroid! Go !"

Steamroid

ATK:2300

DEF:1800

Blazing Inpachi is destroyed

Remaining Opponent Life Points: 3550

"I Activate my Trap Card! Michizure! Destroy Steamroid!"

Steamroid is destroyed

"No Steamroid..Ugh..Gyroid attack him directly."

Opponent Life Points remaining:2550

"I end my turn!"

"BWAWAAHA!"

"How can he still laugh when he is losing?" Syrus thought.

"Draw! I activate my spell card Monster Reborn!I bring Steamroid back on to my field..KEKE"

"What!"Syrus shouted.

"Millennium Symbolic eye is able to read your thoughts and see through your cards. BAAWAAWA!I sacrifice Steamroid to summon Jinzo!"

Jinzo

ATK:2400

DEF:1500

"Now your Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder doesn't work on me!WAHWA

That's not all! Lookie what I have here Brain Control WAWA!By paying 800 life points I can control your Gyroid.!"

Opponent remaining life points:1750

Opponent Monsters:

Jinzo Gyroid

ATK:2400 ATK:1000

DEF:1500 DEF:1000

"Jinzo and Gyroid both attack him!"

Syrus Remaining life points:600

"UGHHHHH!"Syrus shouted.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Trouble : Zane and Kaiba's Conflict! Cyber Dragon Vs Blue Eyes White Dragon


End file.
